With rapid development of a packet service and intelligent terminals, a high-speed service with a large data volume has an increasing requirement for spectrums. According to the latest-released FCC international spectrum white paper, unlicensed spectrum resources are more than licensed spectrum resources. An unlicensed spectrum includes frequency bands used for devices for industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM, Industrial, scientific, and medical) purposes, and the like. For example, there are three frequency bands: 902 to 928 MHz, 2400 to 2484.5 MHz, and 5725 to 5850 MHz in the United States, and 2.4 GHz is a common ISM band for all counties. Main technologies used in the ISM band are Wireless Fidelity (WiFi, Wireless Fidelity), which is also referred to as a wireless local area network (WLAN, wireless local network), Bluetooth, ZigBee (ZigBee), and the like. WiFi is based on standards in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 family, for example, 802.11a, 802.11n, 802.11ac. WiFi has low efficiency in aspects such as quality of service (QoS, quality of service) and multi-user scheduling (scheduling), and has a limited mobility management (mobility management) function. Therefore, by applying a Long Term Evolution (LTE, long term evolution) system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP, the 3rd generation partnership project) to the unlicensed spectrum, the licensed spectrum resources can be used more efficiently, and spectrum bandwidth available to an LTE user can be increased. Not only the ISM band is used, but a licensed frequency band may also be shared in LTE in an authorized shared access (ASA, authorized shared access; or LSA, licensed shared access) manner, for example, by using a television white space (TVWS, television white space). In this case, an authorized user takes priority over a secondary user, that is, an unauthorized user that shares the licensed frequency band.
The prior art mainly describes, from aspects such as an architecture, signaling, and spectrum coordination, a basic solution framework and a basic process in which multiple RATs share unlicensed spectrum usage information by using a CPC, but does not disclose a technology of how a RAT supports an unlicensed spectrum and a method of how a RAT detects and measures an unlicensed spectrum.